


Promises

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Spencer Reid, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Spencer gets to talk to Dr. Hughes but Derek has to break a promise.____AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would advise you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.

"Are there many people at the station?"

"At this time? Yeah." Spencer has been nervous for the appointment all morning,asking various question about everything and even if it annoyed Morgan a little bit that he has to answer every single one of them before he even had his first coffee he will answer all of them as best as he can. 

"Will your team be there?"

"Yes,we can say hello before you see Dr Huges if you want to."

"I don't know yet."

"You can decide when we get there."

"And you can stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Is she nice?"

"As long as you are on her side."

"I don't wanna be on her side just because I am afraid of her."

"Nothing to be afraid of,you are not an asshole, you are automatically on her side." With a smile Morgan placed another cup in front of Spencer and went through his hair as an attempt to calm him down. "Everything will be fine and if you decide that she is not it,then that's okay, just give it a try and remember that you can kick me out of the room and get me back inside as often as you want okay?"

"Why would I kick you out?"

"Maybe there are things you are not comfortable discussing with me."

"I just don't want to discuss the thing with Cat with you because of your past. Does that hurt you?"

"First off,that is what I just said, it doesn't offend or hurt me. You can have things that you don't want to talk with me about and she won't tell me after I promise. And secondly, why would something that Cat did have something to do with my past? You are still talking about the serial killer network?" Clueless Morgan sat down next to Reid, watching the Dr. play with his cup. 

"Did JJ not tell you?"

"That you lost your temper? Yeah. That's okay, I would have too."

"No, she- eh she- she said she had the girl she was working with rape me back in Mexico but we don't know if that really happened." Anxious Spencer looked up in Morgans disturbed face. "I thought you knew."

"I didn't. Do you think it happened?"

"I can't remember." There was the voice again. The voice so thin,so small,so scared, one step away from breaking. The voice that belonged to the man who so often gave everything but nearly never good anything good back and Morgan could not explain why. He lost faith when he was a little kid, he didn't believe that God is fair but this, how is it fair that the man in front of him has to suffer this much. "I don't think I will ever now what exactly happened."

"Maybe not and as unfair as it sounds, maybe you will just have to learn how to live with that and maybe Dr Hughes can help you with that till you get back home and can find a permanent therapist. "

"I know."

"I never said this but I am sorry that this happened to you and I am even more sorry that it happened after I left."

"You couldn't have known." They drank their coffee in silence after that.

"I don't think I ever was in a SWAT station." Reid exclaimed as Morgan parked his car. 

"Today is your lucky day."

"I don't think I would count this as lucky." Derek ignored it and grabbed his backpack from the backseat and waiting for Spencer who carefully eyed his surrounding through his sunglasses. "I didn't think it was this grey."

"That's a statement only you could make. Wait before you get inside." Even if Morgan liked the style of the architecture he could see Reid's antipathy on his face as they stepped into the building. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just different when I imagined."

"Do you need some time?"

"No it's fine but can we skip meeting the team."

"Sure,just let me bring my backpack to my locker real quick." They ended up meeting a few of the team there while Spencer was beaming at the picture Morgan has in his locker. "Hey man." 

"Hey." Quietly Tan got to his locker not tearing Reids view sway from the picture of him, Morgan and Hotch. 

"Good morning guys." Now Reid looked into the direction of the door where Luca stepped in. "Morning, Dr."

"You really don't have to say Dr. everytime."

"I am just joking, I think it's cool, I won't do it anymore if you don't want to." Insecure Reid looks at Morgan and bites on the inside of his lip.

"We don't wanna push his ego even more." Derek joked and placed a hand on his lower back to guide him out of the room in direction of the room were they were supposed to meet Dr Hughes. "This doesn't have to be you talking about everything this can just be you getting to know her okay?"

"You are still coming with me right?"

"Yes I will." Reid shook his hands one more time, before demanding from himself to keep them still during the session and than smiled at morgan for a second before deciding that this is probably weird and then looking down again. "You ready?" 

"I think so."

"Okay,than go ahead, I will be right behind you." Shyly the younger man pressed down the handle of the door to the room were he was greeted by a blonde women with a kind smile sitting on a chair. Her smile grew wider as she saw the two man entering the room. Welcoming she got up from her seat and approached the young men.

"You must be Agent Reid right?" For some reason, that he doesn't even know himself he staid silence for a moment.

"Its Dr. Spencer Reid, but Reid or Spencer is fine if that's okay."

"Of course it is, whatever you are comfortable with. I am Dr. Wendy Hughes. You can take a seat wherever you want. Are you going to stay,Hondo?"

"He will." Reid quickly bit out,nervous about Morgan changing his mind.

"Perfect." Nervously Spencer seated himself on the couch at the end near the chair in which Dr Hughes sat before and made Morgan sit down next to him, who immediately placed his arm behind him on the sofa back, providing comfort without actually touching him. "Hondo told me the two of you worked together at the BAU?"

"Yes, for over a decade actually." Derek didn't really now if it was better if he keeps his mouth shut until he is actively asked to speak or if he should encourage the man next to him to say more. So he just waited till it was clear to him that Spencer wasn't going to say more.

"I can say I watched this boy genius become a man over the last years. How old were you when we met? 22?"

"I was 23, Gideon already had to cheat me through the physical evaluation he couldn't also lie me through the paperwork. You have to be at least 23 to work there." Spencer corrected Morgan just as he had hoped.

"I thought someone could joint the academy at 23?" The Dr asked.

"Yes,but if the FBI wants you that is the easiest way for them to go around they own guidelines." 

"Who is Gideon?"

"He worked with Morgan and I on the team. I met him in one of his lectures and he got me into the FBI. He left a few years after I joint the BAU and died a few years ago. We always played chess but I could never beat him until Morgan made it clear to me that I had to think outside of the box."

"I didn't know Hondo can play chess."

"He can't."   
"I can't." Both of them answered in synchronicity. "And I don't advise you to play any game against him. You will lose against this boy wonder."

"You play poker?"

"I do. I am banned from nearly every casino in Las Vegas for counting cards because it is really just mathematics."

"What if we three play a round?"

"We can do that?"

"We can do anything and I am not letting Hondo walk in here,telling me he bought me someone who can beat me in Poker." Morgan placed his Hand on Reids back before walking around the table to get seated across from him until there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Dr. Hughes, Dr. Reid I am sorry to interrupt but Hondo we have to go." Deacon was the one spreading the message.

"Okay I am coming. Reid, maybe tell the women that you are from Vegas before she agrees to another game." Fast he puts his cards down and follows Deacon out of the door not hearing the 'be safe' and not seeing the hurt look on Spencers face. 

"Everything okay?" Deacon asked as their changed into the vests. 

"Yes, after what happened two days ago I just thought it would be better if the two talked. The kid went through a lot."

"Did he recently move?"

"Something like that. It's temporary, he will go back to Virginia if he is ready. He is still an FBI Agent if he wants that." Deacon knew better than to press his boss about his personal life so he let's it drop.


	2. 2

"What's up Hondo? We nailed that. Nobody got hurt the suspect is in custody." Chris spoke up in the Jeep. "And you look like it went all south."

"Did I do something wrong again?"

"You did everything right,Street. I will tell you directly if you haven't. I just had to break a promise and didn't realise it till now, it's all good nothing to worry about." It wasn't all good. As he walked into the station he saw Spencer sitting on a chair, a book in his lap while he was chewing on his fingers as he nervously moved his leg up and down.

"You guys go ahead, I will see you in a few minutes for the debriefing." Guilty he moved towards his best friend before Dr. Hughes stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Reid hadn't acknowledged them yet so he followed her into a side corridor were they were more private. "How did it go?"

"I would normally say I can't tell you that but there as nothing I would have to hide because he didn't talk."

"Not at all?"

"He said 'Morgan promised to stay' and that a lot so we just continued playing cards but he wouldn't talk about anything else."

"I am sorry, I promised him I would be there."

"You shouldn't have, you knew there was the possibility of you having to go."

"I thought that if he already started talking and spend a minute he wouldn't mind me leaving." 

"Well he did. And you hurt him." Guilty he walked back into the main hallway towards Reid who was sitting at the end of it. 

"Hey kid." Carefully he crouches down in front of him. "You okay?"

"Morgan promised to stay." He repeated before going back to chewing on his finger. 

"I am here now." 

"Morgan promised to stay."

"Hey, look at me Spencer." With his hand on Spencer's knee he keeps himself steady. "Kid, maybe stop that for a second okay?" Carefully he grabs Spencer's wrist pulling the hand away from his mouth. "Talk to me."

"Morgan promised to stay."

"Stop reading for a second and look at me." Morgan got up again, taking the book from Spencer's lap and placing in on the ground. "Look at me." When Spencer still didn't react he cupped his cheeks and made him. "Spencer,I am here now."

"Morgan promised to stay."

"I shouldn't have. That wasn't my decision." Reid struggled for a moment before forcing out something else than the sentence he has been repeating since Morgan left.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I hoped that by the time we get called on a case you are okay with being alone with her."

"I didn't want to be alone with her."

"I am sorry. I will debrief the team and then bring you home okay?" He placed the book back in Spencer's hand. It seems to be the one he left in the car the day before yesterday. "You got my car keys?"

"They were in your locker. Your code is the same as the one in Quantico."

"You memorize- Of course you have these are only four digits.I will be right back."

"Can I stay?"

"What?"

"Can I stay here? Learn something?"

"Sure why not?" Proud Morgan smiled as he followed him to the team. Maybe something good came out of this day even if it wasn't what he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
